


The Oath

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Vera knows she's making bad choices.





	The Oath

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 218. Prompt from [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge-Drought. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally posted to LJ August 6, 2011

She lets him into her apartment knowing exactly what’s going to happen.

Hippocrates wouldn’t approve, she thinks somewhere in between, “god, it’s been a long time,” and a quick “fuck you” to her ex-husband as she runs her hands down Rex’s muscular arms.

Vera knows she’s already done things that would have the ancient Greek rolling in grave. Those choices were in the name of doing the best for her patients in an impossible situation.

As she tastes the musky, salty skin on Rex’s leg, she offers one last thought to the father of modern medicine.

_This one’s for me._  



End file.
